Five Nights At Freddy's: The Movie 2
Five Nights At Freddy's: The Movie 2 Official Statements August 19th 2018 I’ve been working with Kira (my co-writer on the books) over the last several months working up a first draft for the movie script. As I mentioned in my interview with Dawko, many people have attempted (but none have succeeded) making something I was really happy with. It’s difficult to write a script for this. I even wrote two full scripts myself that were not great, but they had a lot of good elements which I was finally able to put to use in the most recent version. On that note, I’m happy to announce that the first draft of Five Nights at Freddy’s is finished! Jason Blum read it and thought it was great, although it will still need some work. The important thing, however, is that we've got a story! It will focus on the setting and events of the first game, while the second movie (if we get to make one) would be based on the second game, etc. I’ve also been rolling around the idea in my head of going ahead and writing a draft for a second and third movie while everyone else is busy with the first, just to make sure that there is a solid story to be told, even if they never get made. So, I’ll keep the movie news updated here: Five Nights at Freddy’s (first movie): First Draft Complete! Five Nights at Freddy’s 2: Outline Created Five Nights at Freddy’s 3: Outline Created September 12th 2018 Five Nights at Freddy’s (first movie): New script being worked on OK guys, I had a script written; Jason liked it, and Chris Columbus liked it too, but I tossed it. I had a different idea for it, one that I liked better. I take responsibility for this delay; it’s my fault. It’s been a real challenge for everyone, including myself, to come up with a good screenplay for this. But I’m determined to find the right story. I’m sticking to what I’ve always said, either the right movie gets made or no movie gets made. I hate delaying a project that’s already seen so many delays, but I have to go with my instincts on what I think will be exciting and interesting, and what I think the fanbase will really want to see. If that means that I have to start over ten more times, then that’s what I'm going to do. The good thing is that each attempt gets better and better, in my opinion. So, despite the delays, it's going in the right direction. One thing that most of you might want to know is that the movie (and sequels I hope) will take place in the universe of FNAF 1-3 only. The games after Five Nights at Freddy's 3 will not exist in the movie universe. Like it or hate it, I felt that this was the best portion of the storyline to really focus in on.